swgfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:1019
Hmmm..maybe we should move the Emotes & Moods to the Game interface pages? I put them in to the Community section...what do you think? --Webmaster 17:55, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) : Ok i removed my Emotes & moods page--Webmaster 18:25, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) Pet factions Maybe you can fit it in the Factions section * Denizz (not the webmaster ;)) : What do you mean with pet factions? Faction droids... Hmmm...im not familiar with faction droids actually... but i think when they belong to a faction they should be just fine in the Factions section. : I guess we need a "pets" section! :) You can start working on one if you like. Player cities on swg servers My mistake i didnt read the links correctly...:) Forget what i wrote :) The commands list :) I have some time tonight and could divide the command list...or do you want to start working on it? I like your work on the Game Interface pages...so this would be a job for your capable hands :) --Webmaster 20:10, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) I've already started dividing up the command list and will continue to do so tonight (: i'm seperating the profession commands to the profession pages, and the rest will go in the game interface pages. Thanks! :1019 22:03, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) Schematics and item pages Hiya, and happy Thanksgiving :). Take a look at the Traps and Carbines pages really quick. I think this is a good format for groups of related items (weapons, camps, instruments, etc.); a page for the entire group, with each entry primarily containing information relevant to the user of that item, and a final link to the schematic. For example, a Carbineer really doesn't care how much Plumbum Iron an Elite Carbine requires; he just wants to know when he can use the gun and whether he should. Do you like that format? If so, do you think we should add a link on schematic pages pointing to the finished item? What should it read? Simply Finished item. at the bottom? Your thoughts greatly appreciated :) --InfluenzaSWTA 08:12, 26 Nov 2004 (CET) :Indeed, we should clearly define between Schematics and Items. I'm not sure about pointing to the finished product, though, in terms of where it will go. Will we have a Lepecanine Dart article or only keep the information in the Traps article as you have now? What I am trying to do when I started working on the Artisan related pages, is start using the same item category structure found within SWG. For example a Scope would go under "Ranged Weapon Powerups". I also think that it can also support multi-tiered categorizations as in SWG, such as for Leather Gloves they would be "Clothing >> Handwear" just as it's done in-game. The page like you have for Traps is an excellent way to arrange a complete list of all the items available in a particular category. I think eventually we should rearrange the Items page to reflect the same categorization that SWG uses, that way all of our schems and items will fall into the right category. And happy Thanksgiving to you as well (: :1019 08:25, 26 Nov 2004 (CET) Items rearrangement Hi! I was thinking about the exact same thing...go ahead :) I always looked for a list of items which is structured like in vendors and bazaar :-) --Webmaster 02:20, 27 Nov 2004 (CET) : Great job man !! That looks much better and everyone is familiar with this structure :) I will work on some items tomorrow.--Webmaster 12:25, 27 Nov 2004 (CET) Image uploads now possible for sysops !! Sysops listen up yo! I have upgraded my webpack a little bit and have enabled the image upload for the Wiki. Check the special pages... You can upload delete, title the images - was really easy to setup actually :) I LOVE THIS WIKI! Thanks again.